


Inception Big Bang: "Five Seconds" Art Master Post

by wendyloulou



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Inception Big Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyloulou/pseuds/wendyloulou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art I made for the amazing fic "Five Seconds" by  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyDrunkard/pseuds/SlashyDrunkard">SlashyDrunkard</a>.<br/>I was very lucky to have worked with this talented (and patient) author and I'm very proud of our collaboration.<br/>"Five Seconds" is a story of growing up, set in the 1980s. I tried to convey the spirit of the era and this story in the art.<br/>Fic Master Post is <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/679058">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inception Big Bang: "Five Seconds" Art Master Post

"Arthur surged forward, knocking the cigarette out of Eames’ mouth before both his hands flung towards either side of the man’s face, the stubble prickly on his palms. He pressed their lips together, desperate and needy. He kissed Eames, hungrily taking in the man’s sweet peppermint breath, tinged with the taste of tobacco. Arthur melted into the warmth that beamed there. He kept the desperate show of affection up, his eyes squeezed tight, too afraid to open them, afraid it would ruin the dream. Eames kissed him back, sighing into Arthur’s touch..."

"They took the loud Trans Am deep into the park, travelling down a dirt path that many cars had traversed before. Arthur wasn’t nervous and he wasn’t scared. Eames cupped their hands together as the trees above them shifted past the bright waning gibbous moon..."

"Arthur pressed his lips tightly together, hating how just about anything right now could bring him to the edge. He hugged Eames close, hooking his chin over the other man’s bulky shoulder. They swayed from side to side and Arthur lost himself in the music and in Eames’ gorgeous singing voice. Gahan’s vocals seemed to disappear completely and all Arthur could hear was the low and tender voice in his ear, whisper singing the lyrics, _‘Let me see you stripped down to the bone/let me hear you speaking just for me.’..."_


End file.
